warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Rosenwolf
Rosenwolfs Disk Willkommen auf Rosenwolfs Diskseite ^^ Freue mich immer über Nachrichten :3 Nachrichten Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Rosenwolf. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Gänseblumnase (Diskussion) 15:14, 27. Mai 2016 (UTC) Willkommen! Hey Rosenwolf ich wollte dich herzlich Willkommen im Wiki heißen. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und erfolgreiche Geschichten. Falls du irgendwelche Fragen hast kannst du mich gerne fragen. Deine Nussfrost Find your way! Danke ^^ Hy^^ Das Bild finde ich echt sehr schön^^ Danke <3 Lg,Poppy Hi Ich wollte dir nur mal schnell sagen, dass ich deine Charaktere sehr sympathisch und interessant finde! :) LG deine [[Benutzer:Blaufrost|''B'l''''a'u'f''''r'o's''t]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''Poppy, Onyx ]] ''Coony, Rainy und Bronce '' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Blaufrost|''hab '' ''euch '' ''lieb '' ''<3]] Datei:Frosty.gif 15:17, 25. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Hi :3 Hi Rosenwolf, da du hier noch relativ neu bist wollte ich dich noch mal herzlich hier im Wiki wilkommen heißen. Sorry, dass das jetzt relativ spät kommt, aber ich war in letzter Zeit nur noch so halbwegs aktiv und hab iwie nicht bemerkt, dass wieder neue User dazugekommen sind. xD Mir gefällt dein Nutzername übrigens sehr gut.^^ Ich hab auch einen Freund hier im Wiki der SeelenWolf heißt...musste ich nur grad dran denken. :3 Naja, gut.^^ Falls du noch irgendwelche Fragen hast, oder noch Bilder oder sonst irgendwas brauchst, kannst du dich auch gerne an mich wenden. :) Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n'y''''x'-'s''''a'n'']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 15:57, 28. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Freut mich wirklich sehr, dass dir meine Geschichten und Bilder gefallen.^^ Ich hab auch schon angefangen deine Geschichte zu lesen (hab bisher nur den Prolog gelesen) und ich finde sie wirklich super. Die Story ist richtig spannend und du hast einen sehr schönen Schreibstil. :3 Lg [[Benutzer:Meister Onyx-san|''O'n''''y'x''-''s'a''n]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Onyx-san 16:57, 28. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Hy Rosenwolf! Danke dass du dir meine Geschichte durchgelesen hast und sie so toll fandest :). Hast du noch irgendwelche Verbesserungs-Vorschläge an meiner Geschichte? Dein'''e Regenträumer Regenträumer (Diskussion) 17:56, 28. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Hierachien ich glaube ich war für Schatten und WindClan zuständig ich weiß das nicht mehr. Ist ja auch egal, dann nehme ich Hasenstern und Fasanenstern raus. Du musst mir nur sagen, wer oder was Bieberpfote ist, also welchen Rang er hat. Heilerschüler? Da ich eigentlich gerne auch noch ein paar Katzen hätte, die mir so eingefallen sind. Und bitte, die Sig von mir. Die vergrößert alle Nachrichten, unter dem Post von Poppy gewaltig. Das mag ich nicht so. [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 11:18, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Ok. Das solltest du auch richtig kennzeichnen und innerhalb der Hierachien kannst du bei Kätzinen ruhig Mentorin schreiben. [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 11:18, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Sieht toll aus. Aber du hättest auch ruhig Adler mit drauf nehmen können. Immer hin sind die beiden die Hauptcharakter. Können wir uns bei Gelegenheit hier im Chat treffen? Ach was den Prolog betrifft, können wir ihn doch zusammen schreiben. Du bis zu nem Bestimmten Punkt und ich beende ihn dann und dann schreiben wir abwechselnd aus den Sichten von Mond und Adler [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 12:20, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Wozu streunende Katzen gut sind :D. Auch wenn Mond ja eigentlich schildpatt ist aber egal, wir wollen ja nicht zu kleinlich sein. [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 12:25, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) gefällt mir echt gut dein Teil des Prologs. Darf ich auch noch was dazu beitragen? [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 13:26, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Kannst du bitte in den Chat kommen? Da können wir besser schreiben [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 13:30, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Ich denke das können wir besser im Chat besprechen. Wenn du Zeit und Lust hast, ich warte im Chat auf dich. [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f''''o't'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 13:41, 11. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :D Danke schööön! Wie lieb von dir das zu sagen >v< Ich freu mich immer über Feedback ♥ Irgendwann kommt bestimmt auch noch die Fanfiction aber ich bin im Schreiben leider viel langsamer und nicht so gut wie mit dem malen XD Lg, Darky DarkxDust (Diskussion) 13:56, 7. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Jo :3 Hi, Rosenwolf! Ich find deine Cover ziemlich schön und wollte fragen ob du mir eins für Louder machen könntest? Ich wusste jetzt nicht, ob ich auch deiner Disk oder in dem Forum fragen sollte ^^' LG Danke^^ Also, schon mit echten Katzen wie bei Schatten des Hasses. Der Kopf sollte am besten Blume sein. Und als Katzen darunter vlt Sonne, Wiesel und Schlange. Am wichtigsten wär es aber, das Wiesel und Schlange draufkommen. Als Hintergrund vlt eine Blumenwiese oder ein kleines Wäldchen, eher die Blumenwiese. Du könntest dann einfach ein bisschen mit der Schrift rumspielen. Was als Schriftr draufmüsste wäre "Fight for this Life", "Louder", "Autumns Leaves" und dann noch Rosenwolf, da du ja das Cover gemacht hast/machen wirst^^ Und hey, auf deiner Seite steht das du Bronce bist, warum listest du nicht deine Freunde als Bronce auf(so wie Moony und Waschbärchen und mich ;3) LG Aaah, kenn ich, kenn ich. Hab ja auch einen neuen Account gemacht, statt weiterhin meinen alten zu benutzen^^ Wegen dem Cover ist nicht schlimm, wenns nicht sofort klappt^^ ich warte ruhig. hast du schonmal geguckt ob die speicherdaten voll sind(ist vlt etwas offensichtlich die Frage^^') LG Nicht schlimm^^ Danke für das Bild! es ist wirklich schön. Meine Geschichte kommt auch ohne Cover aus, oder ich versuche mich mal wieder dran^^' Danke nochmal und ist nciht schlimm^^ Du machst aber noch beim BBMAN - Projekt mit, oder? LG Hi! Ich habe mir ein-zwei Geschichten von dir durchgelesen und ich finde sie ziemlich gut. Du warst die Erste die ein Kommentar zum Tümpelclan geschrieben hat und ich möchte dir nochmal danke dafür sagen. ''Tupfohr ''Tupfohr (Diskussion) 15:44, 15. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Kapitel 1 Dein Kapitel ist toll. Kannst es so posten und du brauchst mir nciht immer zeigen was du schreibst. Das dauert zu lange ;) [[User:Samenpfote|''P'f'o''''t'e'']] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 11:08, 17. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hey.. ^^' Hi, sry, für die späte Antwort. Ich war im Urlaub und konnte nicht aufs Wiki. Das du noch beim Projekt mitmachst ist gut^^ und danke, wegen der Cover. Ich vermute mal, das du die von "Flockensturm" meinst. Die hab ich damals mit einer App gemacht die ich jetzt nicht mehr habe^^' LG Bronce *______* Hast du gesehen, dass ich weitergeschrieben hab? OMG, ich hab dich soooo lieb, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du 'nen neuen Acc hast :OOOO Hätte fast angefangen zu heulen als ich das gesehen hab :O Hab übrigens grad nochmal A Tale of Friendship durchgelesen. Die ist gut geworden :o <3 <3 <3 <3 -- 13:44, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Wie geht's? He das RL scheint ziemlich stressig für dich zu sein oder? Man hört nicht viel von dir. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 05:53, 14. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Ist kein Problem Das ist doch kein Problem. Das RL geht vor. Wenn du willst, werde ich auch Adlers Sicht so lange schreiben, bis sich dein Stress etwas gelegt hat. GLaub mir ich kenne das nur zu gut. War ja auch mal in der 8. Klasse. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 08:45, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Dann mach ich es alleine weiter. Könntest du wenigstens noch Adlers Charakter irgendwie zukommen lassen? Sei es nun Chat, oder auf meiner Disk? Einfach damit ich für ihn ebenfalls den Steckbrief machen kann? Denn mit einem anderen will ich nicht weiterschreiben. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 09:20, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Es geht nur um den Charakter. Wie du ihn dir grob vorstellst. Alles andere kann ich machen. An Bildern bin ich gerade dran. Ach ja hab mal sämtliche WIkis auf denen ich arbeite entfernt. Muss ja keiner sehen^^ Wo ich überall bin. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 09:57, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Danke für die Infos. Wenn noch Fragen sind melde ich mich und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du ab und zu weiter mit lesen würdest, einfach weil er ja dein Charakter ist. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 10:09, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Kann ich leider nicht sagen. Da fragst du am besten einen der Admins ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 14:28, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) MIr ist ne gute Idee gekommen diese ist aber noch Geheim ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 09:26, 2. Nov. 2016 (UTC) 'Re:' Danke das du mir das mitgeteilt hast. Ich habe gefühlt tausend Wikis nach dir abgesucht Bronce und jetzt bist du wieder da. Alle haben dich vermisst. Mohny, ich und viele andere. Ich habe ja damals in meinen Zeiten als noch unangemeldeter Nutzer eine lange Pause eingelegt und als ich wiederkam hast du ja mitgeteilt das du nur noch selten on kommst und dann bist du irgendwann "verschwunden". Aber ich bin froh das du wieder da bist. Ich glaube das hast du mir noch nicht mitgeteilt das du jetzt Rose bist, außer ich habe es schon wieder vergessen (Schusselkopf Nut). Deine Hy Hy, Rose, ich habe dich ebenfalls vermisst und bin froh, dass du wieder da bist, ohne dir war es hier irgendwie verloren. Lg, 14:23, 1. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Ps: Vielleicht hast du ja mal lust das zu lesen: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:51091 hab ich gestern geschrieben. Hallo Rosenwolf! Ich finde dich sehr nett, ich lese gerne deine Geschichten und wollte fragen ob ich das letzte cover von dir "meine Cover" haben darf^^ LG Schneefrost (Diskussion) 15:17, 2. Nov. 2016 (UTC)Schneefrost/SigSchneefrost (Diskussion) 15:17, 2. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Ja Klaro gerne!! LG SCHNEEEEEE 'Re:' Sorry das ich erst so spät antworte. Hatte in letzter zeit etwas Stress. Auf jeden Fall bin ich echt super froh das du dich wieder gemeldet hast! Auch bin ich froh das du wieder regelmäßig on kommst. Eine kleine Frage.... Du hast ja gesagt das du Cover machst und jetzt ist wieder die Zeit gekommen das ich eines deiner wundervollen Cover brauche (wundervoll ist eher untertrieben). Nämlich für meine Story Kräfte des Lichts 'an der ich auch grad begeistert schreibe. Also jetzt zu den Infos.... Coverkatze: Nusspfote (hellbraune Kätzin mit feuerfarbenen Augen falls das nicht geht sind auch nur gelb, orangefarbene oder auch nur hellblauen Augen okey) Hintergrund: Laubwald Tageszeit: Tag Untendrunter: Drei Katzen nämlich Nusspfote, Teichpfote (dunkelbraune Kätzin mit blauen Augen) und Zackenpfote (weißer Kater mit schwarzen Zacken und gelben Augen). Die drei gehen nach links oder rechts die Entscheidung ist dir überlassen. Wie immer lass dir Zeit, muss nicht sofort sein. Deine Ja klaro, machs wie du lustig bist ;-) Nut JAAAA!!!!!!! Voll nett von dir <3 Das zweite ist besser finde ich <3<3<3 Ich kann nur eins sagen. WTF Ehrlich die drei sind echt mega schön. Da hab ich ja die Qual der Wahl....... Deine Nut Hi Rosenwolf, Danke für dein Hilfeangebot! Ich finde es echt cool das man hier so lieb entfangen wird. Deine Bilder sind echt schön! Wollen wir uns mal im Chat treffen? Alles Liebe, Kristalltatze (Diskussion) 15:11, 7. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hi Haloo Rosenwolf danke für das hilfe angebot,wenn ich jemals eine frage habe werde ich dich sicher fragen. LSchattenglut (Diskussion) 18:48, 7. Nov. 2016 (UTC)Schattenglut Schade :( Schade dass du gehst, aber ich hoffe du ließt trotzdem Alte Bedrohung weiter. Immer hin war es ja unsere Story [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''Pfote]] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 16:49, 8. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Ja, ich auch. Aber ich wollte mich mal melden, wieder bei allen. Aber iwie ist eh niemand mehr da x'D. Gut ich wünsch dir viel Glück und Spaß im Reallife. Ich hab jetzt ne neue Klasse. Die sind ganz cool, auch wenn so wirklich niemand mehr von denen mit denen ich die Pause verbracht hab mehr da ist. Und ich hab jetzt mehr Hobbies :P. Und etwas, was ich noch erwähnen muss: Ich übernachte immer mit diesen beiden Mädchen und neulich haben sie mir Oreos gekauft, obwohl sie die selbst nicht mögen. Das sind doch die besten *-* xD Immer so: "Hast du Zeit? Wir übernachten heute" - "Ja, hab Zeit" - "Ok, wann kommst du?" - "In zehn Minuten kann ich losfahren, bis gleich <3" Jaaaaaa spannend, mein Leben, ich weiß. Wie isses so bei dir? <3 besser? schlechter? -- 18:50, 8. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Achso und mit Verheimlicht ist dann pausiert/beendet/abgebrochen? Letzteres denke ich mal. Und alles Gute zum Geburtstag nachträglich, weil du bist ja glaub ein Bisschen älter als ich, und ich hatte ja auch schon Geburtstag. -- 18:53, 8. Nov. 2016 (UTC) '''Okey.... Schade Rose das du wieder inaktiv werden musst. PS: Überrigens alles gute nachträglich ;-) Deine Aww Das ist schön zu hören :) Ja, danke dir :) Und ich hab auch Wattpad. Du auch? Ich denke mal ich find dich, wenn du mich anfragst. Ich heiße da chiara_sidney Hab dich lieb <3 -- 07:47, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Und für Verheimlicht hab ich auch nicht mehr wirklich Zeit, aber ich hab noch 'ne Idee, die das Schreiben glaub wesentlich einfacher macht. Wenn ich dann die Geschichte soweit korrigiert habe (lediglich die Kapitel austauschen von der Reihenfolge), schreib ich vermutlich noch mal ein neues System, mit dem wir beide Bücher in eins Vereinen können. Dann fehlt vermutlich schon was vom Inhalt aber dann hätten wir's abgeschlossen. Bis jetzt ist das nur eine Idee. Also ich denke ja, ich mach noch was, aber eher so in den Ferien oder sowas. Ich will's jetzt irgendwie nicht fallen lassen. Die Geschichte bedeutet mir so viel :( So jetzt hab ich gleich Schule. Bis bald hoffentlich ^^ -- 07:53, 15. Nov. 2016 (UTC) 'Merry Christmas!' Hi Rose fröhliche Weihnachten. Ich hoffe du kommst bald wieder on, aufjedenfall noch viel Spaß beim Geschenke auspacken und feiern!❤️Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald mal wieder Deine Auch von mir alles gute zu Weihanchten und viel Ruhe und Frieden. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 22:05, 24. Dez. 2016 (UTC) 'Hi' Hi Bronce ich wollt mich mal erkundigen wies dir so geht. Ich vermisse dich immer noch schrecklich und Waschbärpfote sicherlich auch. Ich hoffe das wir uns irgendwann mal wieder über den Weg laufen^^ Deine Freundin die dich nie vergessen wird abiff Heyyy ich bin's deine Raccoonpaw <3 Ich weiß, hab gerade geschaut, du warst seit 2016 nicht mehr online und so (und ehrlich gesagt fühle ich mich sehr geehrt, dass deine letzte bearbeitung an weihnachten auf meiner disk war <3 ehrlich, klasse). Aber ich dachte mir, wenn du in 20 Jahren hier mal draufschaust, vielleicht kann ich dich zum Lächeln bringen, weil, du hast mich ja auch schon ziemlich oft zum Lächeln gebracht in den letzten (anderthalb?) Jahren. Ungelogen, ich finde dich einfach Klasse. Du bist immer nett zu allen. Du kannst auf jeden zu kommen, und du freust dich auch über jeden der auf dich zukommt und ich denke das macht dich zu einer klasse Freundin. Du bleibst dir selbst treu und deinen Prinzipien. Du bist irgendwie überall gleichzeitig, immer offen für neues. Du hast viele ideen und bist super kreativ. Danke übrigens nochmal für das Profilbild ich hab übrigens viele Komplimente dafür bekommen, die ich dir vielleicht noch hätte ausrichten können. Ich verstehe echt nicht, warum ich immer deine beste Freundin war, weil du hattest ja so viele um dich rum und von mir hat man glaub ich eigentlich nicht so viel. Aber danke. Du warst immer für mich da, hast mir zugehört, und du bist so ein positver Mensch. Du hast nie Druck gemacht, wenn ich gerade keine Zeit hatte, und du warst gut darin mich zu motivieren. Ich hab eigentlich immer nur geschrieben, damit du es siehst und hoffentlich magst. Es hat mir immer viel bedeutet was du über meine Texte gesagt hast. Du bist übrigens eine mega coole Autorin. Man kann sich in deine Figuren immer sehr gut hineindenken und alles ist nachvollziehbar. Wahrscheinlich, weil du selber so ein verständnisvoller Mensch bist. Ich fühle mich gerade wie eine lebendige Schleimwolke, deshalb höre ich jetzt auf, aber: ich hab dich schrecklich doll lieb <3 Ich dachte mir, wenn es dich zurück zum Wiki bringt, dann entweder weil es dir schlecht geht, oder weil du an uns gedacht hast und die schöne zeit. (frozen ist grad richtig krass aktiv hier und macht richtig viel ist echt schön zu sehen.) und dann dachte ich mir, kannst du so einen text vielleicht gut brauchen. auch wenn ich jetzt nicht sooo toll darin bin komplimente zu machen. allerbeste internetfreundin für immer. werd dich glaub ich nie vergessen. x deine coony. (war übrigens auch seit ungefähr weihnachten nicht mehr da und hab jetzt einen neuen account. es ist schön dass sich alle wieder bei mir melden (ivy, frozen, mohn) und ich versuche noch allen von früher zu schreiben (aber nicht mehr heute)) hdl <3 -- Sternenregen (Diskussion) 20:10, 10. Mai 2017 (UTC) PS: Verheimlicht mach ich in den Sommerferien fertig vorraussichtlich damit es abgeschlossen wird und ein abgerundetes Ende hat. Wir hatten eine superschöne Zeit und ich danke dir so sehr dafür. Wenn du bis dahin ein Lebenszeichen gibst, können wir es auch zusammen machen. Lieb dich, Chiara. --------------------------------------------------------- Ich wollte doch noch nicht tschüss sagen, sondern dir bisschen von mir jetzt erzählen, damit du so grob weißt wie es mit mir weitergegangen ist: Also ich bin jetzt 13 (aber nicht mal mehr einen monat) und Achtklässlerin. Ich bin immer noch zu dumm für echte Freundschaften, glaub ich, weil irgendwie behandelt mich meine allerbeste Freundin wie Luft und in der Klasse hab ich auch keine Ahnung was das jetzt werden soll. Aber mir geht es eigentlich trotzdem relativ gut. Ich hab diese paar wichtigen Freunde die man braucht, und ich denke das reicht, auch wenn ich manche Leute dann doch schrecklich vermisse. Ich hab keine Ahnung ob ich Schriftstellerin werde (ich bezweifle es, aber ich schreib dir nochmal wenn ich mein Abi hab (wenn ich es nicht vergesse, du weißt ich bin vergesslich)) ich vermisse dich gerade schrecklich irgendwie. und ich muss noch englisch hausaufgaben machen. aus der klasse mag ich eigentlich viele und ich glaube mich mögen eigentlich auch viele aber nicht sooooo doll dass ich beste freunde finden könnte. aber wird schon noch (ach ja, ist ne neue Klasse falls du dich fragst was ich laber) aber ja. es ist alles okay hier. meine noten sind auch wieder besser geworden. ich denke es kann halt nie alles perfekt laufen, aber wenn genug sachen gut sind, dann geht es ja. bis irgendwann, deine raccoon. -- Sternenregen (Diskussion) 20:10, 10. Mai 2017 (UTC) PS: ich mochte das eigentlich nie wenn du mich waschbär genannt hast, aber weil du es warst dann irgendendwie doch. Awwww ich hab dich lieb du bist die beste. Ich hab grad gedacht dass ich jetzt echt mal ein Kompliment gebrauchen könnte und dann warst du da ����. allein dass wir freunde sind ist ja schon ein kompliment. existierst du noch als wolkensonne, ich versuch dir zu schreiben aber es fällt mir irgendwie schwer daran zu denken mich in den acc einzuloggen, ich hab ungefähr 1000, weil für jedes buch eins (ich brauche einfach diese anonymität, ka was falsch mit mir ist). omg ich hoffe so sehr dass wir bald wieder schreiben, ich muss dir so viel sagen haha. ach ich hab dich so lieb bleib so toll ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ -- waschbär. --